Fall and Bite the Dust
by Bored Writer 0
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon, Jaune was left mourning the death of Pyrrha. However when his desire causes something strange to happen, can he use this new power to not only save Pyrrah but also everyone else?( I know I'm already writing another story, but eh I really wanted to write this one as well.(Never mind false alarm.)
1. Chapter 1

Jaune stared at the ceiling of the room he was currently in. Despite Ruby, Nora, and Ren falling asleep, he couldn't sleep as easily as they did. So many things happened in just one day, the sudden death of Penny, the attack on Beacon, the Grimm Dragon, Cinder as a Fall Maiden, and finally…

Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he remembered Ruby telling him about Pyrrha's death. He could remember her soft lips as she kissed him and then pushed him into the locker. That was the last memory of her before she died. All this time he was chasing after Weiss and he couldn't see the girl who truly loved him. He could have prevented her death if he just pressed on and maybe he could have prevented her death. But no, he was too weak to actually do anything! As he continued to bash himself, his anger started to rise up gripping his bedsheets with a hard grip

He drifted off to sleep wishing that he could just rewind and prevent this from happening. He wished that he could minimize the damage. He just wished for a second chance!

His aura began glow brightly in response to his anger and sorrow until there was a noticeable change. But Jaune paid no heed to the sudden strange new feeling he had during that emotional outburst. Tired and spent up he just pulled up his covers drifting off to sleep. He couldn't remain loathing the past mistakes. The morning after, they were going to Signal to try and find clues to what action they should do next. Although the had nowhere to go if there were no clues, it was better than to mope around until the Grimm or White Fang attack again with more force. However, what Jaune didn't know was that his desire was not left unheard. As he began to drift off to sleep he felt a presence suddenly appear by him and then…

 _Click_

It woke up to a sea of black and nothingness.

It looked around instinctively, trying to find out where it was. All it could remember was being dragged away…

Ah, that's right. It was technically "dead", its owner was probably too.

But then how was it still …"alive"?

Then it saw a faint ray of light in the distance, turning towards the light it began drifting towards the blinding sight. Then the bright light faded away to reveal a simple room and it began to look around. There was two females and one male peacefully sleeping in different areas of the room.

However that was not its attention was supposed to be. It looked down to its side to see a young man with yellow hair drifting off to sleep. The young man looked so similar to its previous owner and so young too.

But that was not what was important.

What was important was its new owner's desire. It could sense the young man's desire to correct his past mistakes more than ever. Additionally it felt more powerful for some reason but once again that was not important. If the mysterious presence had any type of thinking, it would have felt humor in the current situation. In a previous time, its power was used to prevent detection or discovery, eliminating anything that was close to discovering the truth.

Now it was being used to correct past mistakes and save lives. Oh the irony.

It raised its right hand and formed into a thumbs up position. Then using its thumb, it pressed down.

 _Click_

A/N: Hey guys, just got another idea of a RWBY/JJBA crossover. Though it's more like minor one, this idea just hit my brain like a train, and I had to start writing this down. I am still going to write the previous RWBY/JJBA crossover, but I just had to write this. Just like always, if you have any criticism then just say it.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's morning, its morning, its morning!" Jaune tried to block out Nora, trying in vain to get a little bit more sleep. However all chances were gone when he felt a familiar weight jump on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see the familiar smiling face of the hyper hammer wielder. "Come on, great leader! We need to hurry up and get there in time!" He groaned and shifted, thankfully Nora decided to jump off when she saw that she was awake. He slowly sat up on his dorm bed and…

Wait…

His eyes widened and he looked around frantically, taking in the sight of the JNPR dorm room. Confused barely even described what Jaune was feeling, one moment he was in a room with Ruby, Ren, and Nora after the Fall of Beacon. Now he was sitting in his bed, as if waking up from a nightmare.

'Yeah maybe that's it,' Jaune laid back, "a dream." He watched as Pyrrah walked out the door, drying her hair. He smiled, relieved at the clarity of his confusion. Pyrrah noticed Jaune smiling and slightly blushed, confused at the staring but didn't dislike it.

"So, Jaune," Ren began while Nora jumped into the bathroom and slammed the door, sounds of water running beginning "are you excited about Pyrrah's match?"

Jaune's smiled died instantly and instead a cold sweat began to overcome him. With a wild terrified look, he asked "H-Hey Ren?"

"Yeah?" Ren tilted his head, confused at Jaune's reaction.

"Is Pyrrah going to fight Penny today?" He was currently shaking, fear started to overcome him.

Ren gave him a perplexed look "Jaune you do know that the matches are random, who knows whether she might someone we know."

Jaune relaxed a little bit, but still couldn't shake off the feeling of terror overcoming him. He prayed to whatever higher being was up there, that this dream was just a coincidence. Because if it was true…

He would have to see the girl he love die twice.

He sighed and his fingers through his hair. Maybe he was just imaging this, he smiled as he watched Pyrrah engage a conversation with Ren. Maybe he was just being paranoid…

* * *

His mind was in a frenzy as he swung his sword at another Beowolf.

The Fall of Beacon was happening again.

Everything happened as it did the first time he "dreamed" about. Pyrrah and Penny's match, Penny's death, the fall maiden and her own death, and the campus being over flooded with Grimm and White Fang members. He couldn't believe it, how was his dream this realistic? More importantly, how did he even dream of this happening?

And now, if he was correct he was approaching his last moment with Pyrrah. Pyrrah and he were near where Cinder and the dragon were. As they both started to climb up Pyrrah grabbed his shoulder. Jaune froze, knowing what was going to happen.

'Oh no' he looked as Pyrrah had a somber expression, as if she were going to do something she was going to regret 'Oh no no no no no'

"Jaune…" Pyrrah began "… I think you should…" Before she could finish her sentence, Jaune grabbed by the shoulders, tears streaming down his face.

"Pyrrah, don't go up there alone! We can go and face Cinder together!" He couldn't stop the tears from spilling, he had another chance to fix this!

Pyrrah didn't reply and then suddenly pulled him into a kiss. Then immediately followed with shoving him into a locker, inputting the location outside where the others should be. As he felt the air whistling, he pounded the door in frustration. All he could do was cry about how useless he was, even with a second chance.

Pyrrah watched the locker disappear and wiped away a tear from her eye. She then started to continue climbing up approaching what could be her final fight. What both of them didn't know was that two legs disappeared into Pyrrah's ear she continued to climb up…

* * *

Pyrrah was breathing heavily as the arrow in her heel prevented her moving from the spot. She looked at Cinder's triumphant face as she pulled back the arrow on her bow. Before she could shoot, Pyrrah asked her "Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder narrowed her eyes, hesitating her arrow before replying "Yes" before letting the arrow fly to Pyrrah's heart. As the arrow flew, she closed her life relishing the great memories she made during her years in Beacon. She had so many other things she could have done, but she was content on trying to save the people she cared and loved.

She felt the area in her heart heat up and she anticipated the arrow piercing her heart, it was going to end any second now. However the heat stopped rising and her feeling of content was replaced with confusion. 'What's going on…?'

"What the hell is this!?" She heard Cinder screech which prompted her to open her eyes. Instead of her smug and confident look, she wore an expression of fear and confusion. Cinder was looking at her heart, where the arrow should have hit and this prompted her to look for herself. She widened her eyes and her mouth dropped open at the sight.

Grabbing the arrow aiming for her heart was a small man that looked out of place. The small man had light pink skin and was muscular and tall despite its small size. It had eyes and some sort of crown that looked like a cat's eyes and ears. It had symbols of a skull similar to its own head over its body and on a belt and gloves it was wearing. Throwing the arrow away, it then crouched and raised its hand to a thumbs up position.

"Killer Queen!" the man suddenly spoke out in a familiar voice as he appeared to start growing in size, "Bites the Dust!" Pyrrah's eyes widened as she finally recognized the voice.

"Jaune!?" Pyrrah looked around frantically, trying to detect Jaune, but she couldn't find him. 'Then how…" She watched the man start to grow and realized something about the whole scene. It wasn't getting bigger…

The man was moving closer to Cinder.

Panicking at the sudden appearance, she swung at a flaming hand at the seemingly growing man. The hand swiped through nothing as the man continued to glare at her, unfazed. She then experimentally swiped her hand through the man several times to only see it pass through it again and again.

"This is Bites the Dust!" the man spoke again in Jaune's voice "Anyone or anything that tries to harm Pyrrah will trigger it!" It then extend its right arm, the thumb twitching as if it was going to press downwards "And you actions are USELESS! I am already inside your body!" It then pressed its thumb downwards. On instinct, Cinder readied for an explosion and also ready to use her Aura…

And then her entire back burst open.

Cinder had a confused and terrified expression as she looked at the bleeding back. "No…" she managed to speak as she stumbled forward "I finally got the power I hungered and now I'm going to die!?" She looked up to see the man raise his right thumb again and she frantically jumped forward as if to stop the thumb from pressing downwards. "NO! I FINALLY GOT THE POWER OF THE FALL MAIDEN AND MY PLANS HAVE SUCCEED! SO,STOP IT!" (1)

Cinder merely phased through the man as he pressed his thumb downwards again. With an anguished cry her entire body blew up, her remains dissolving into the air…

Pyrrah got ready to fight Penny and waited for the timer to go down. She had to plan her attacks accordingly to win this fight…

Wait a minute…

Her eyes widened as she looked around, she was shocked at the sudden change of scenery. She collapsed to her knees as the past events came rushing back. She had just went through the Fall of Beacon and fought Cinder, so…

'Why am I fighting Penny again!?' Pyrrah thought sweating nervously as she looked at a confused Penny.

* * *

A/N: New chapter, yay. Funny thing is, I managed to write this in one day. Anyways, if you have any comments or any criticism to share, I will be happy to hear.

I thought of Weather Report (the stand) about to kill Pucci when he acquired Made in Heaven and I thought that was very appropriate.


	3. Chapter 3

7:20 PM

Pyrrah held her head as she slowly stood up, panting. She just couldn't understand, one minute she just witnessed a mysterious man blow up Cinder and then the next she was back to fighting Penny again.

'What is actually going on?' she thought as she finally faced Penny.

"Are you sure you are okay, Mrs. Nikos?" Penny asked her with a tilt of her head.

Pyrrah looked at Penny's concerned face and slightly calmed down. Maybe she was just imagining things, after all the pressure could have sneaked in a delusion or two. "Yeah Penny, let's have a great match" she smiled at the odd girl.

Penny returned the smile with her own grin and they charged at each other. As they clashed Pyrrah thought 'I'm sure that I was just imagining things,' both girls jumped away and then charged each other again 'now let's try win this round for my team.'

What Pyrrah wasn't going to expect was the feeling of déjà vu later on.

* * *

8:05 PM

Pyrrah could only act and swipe her weapon at the wave of Grimm along with Jaune, trying to get to Cinder at the top. Her mind was jumbled and all over the place, filled with confusion and questions.

For instance…

'WHY IS THIS HAPPENING AGAIN!?' the one main question was bouncing all over her mind. The events were playing in her mind; the match, Penny supposedly throwing thousands of swords and then how she "killed" Penny with her semblance. It happened once but then it was happening again!

As she reached the place where she and Jaune, she sighed and faced him to tell him how they should separate. However she was tackled by Jaune as he hugged her, she then felt a growing dampness on her sleeve.

"Pyrrah, you probably won't believe me but…" he looked at her with red, tear filled eyes "I already lost you two times and I don't want to lose you again."

She looked at him with shock, throughout the battle for Beacon Pyrrah had furiously apologized to Ruby for killing Penny again. But then Ruby tilted her head in confusion and asked _"You killed her once?"_ and that was when Pyrrah realized something was wrong. She had told Ozpin and Qrow about how Cinder would kill Amber and then she would have all the power. They too looked her with confusion and then shock when Cinder's arrow hit Amber in the chest just like Pyrrah predicted. Throughout the battle, she felt confused at how she knew everything that was going to happen but then when she asked the others if they knew or told them what was going to happen. The others would look at her like she was crazy or with shock of how she managed to know.

But Jaune… could it be…?

"Jaune…" she began as she held his face in her hands "… tell me if this is true…" She bit her lip and then said "At this time, am I going to kiss you and then shove you into a rocket propelled locker?"

Jaunes' eyes widened and he nodded furiously "Yes! Yes! Yes!" then he registered the significance behind her knowledge of the future. "Pyrrah… do you remember everything…?

She nodded, much to Jaune's relief "I don't know how, but I remember everything that happened in the past hour." She looked at Jaune's face "But this does not mean I'm not letting you come with me."

His face immediately turned to a protesting one "Why not!? Pyrrah, if you didn't experience it already then you know you will be killed by Cinder! So why are you still going!?" Jaune, at this point was grabbing her shoulders and shaking them.

"Because I didn't die this time." She replied, Jaune immediately had an expression of confusion "I don't know what it is, but there was a man that protected me. And the strange thing is…" Pyrrah looked at Jaune "he had your voice, Jaune."

Jaune was silent with confusion and couldn't process the information given to him. He snapped out of his thinking when he found himself in the locker again. "Jaune, I know you want to help…" Pyrrah began "but this time, I need to know what's going on." She moved closer, giving him a longer kiss than the last time "So please Jaune, help the others and I'll tell you what I saw again ok?"

Jaune stared at her for a few seconds but then adopted a face of resolution. "Ok then." Just as Pyrrah was about to close the door and input the directions he decided to leave one more comment "By the way Pyrrah," he smiled at her "you owe me a date."

Pyrrah could only stare at Jaune before the words finally registered to her. Flustered, she slammed the door harder than needed and quickly slammed the buttons to the location of their friends. As she watched the locker disappear over the distance, she smiled and started to climb Beacon. 'This time' Pyrrah thought 'I'm going to get to the bottom of this.'

* * *

8:18 PM

Pyrrah had been expecting Cinder to be fighting her alone, the duo would have been fighting each other until the point where Cinder would trumpth and kill her. And then a mysterious man would save her life and then suddenly she would be back to fighting Penny again.

What she didn't expect was Mercury and Emerald to be there.

Apparently her constantly correct statements didn't just breeze by for Cinder, so when she climbed the tower to the main signal. She decided to bring Mercury and Emerald as a precaution.

And now Pyrrah was kneeling, battered and bruised from the three way attack. She had just realized about Emerald's illusions and Mercury's prosthetic legs, but even with the knowledge she was badly beaten and left exhausted of her Aura.

Mercury laughed as he saw Pyrrah continue to try to get up again "Well, looks like the "Invincible Girl" isn't as she seems!" He then kneeled next to her, smirking "Well unlike last time, you can't forfeit this match!"

Emerald however was silent, seeming to be conflicted with herself and opted to just stand by the side thinking to herself.

8:19 PM

Smirking, Cinder pulled back the bow "Face it child. You were no match for a maiden, along with two other experienced killers."

Pyrrah readied herself, expecting the bow to fly and the man to appear again.

But what everyone was not expecting was what was going to happen in the next minute.

 **8:20 PM**

Suddenly, Cinder's back burst open without any sign of an attack. All the others could do was stare, horrified and confused, as Cinder let go of the bow and arrow stumbling around.

"What…" Cinder took one glance at her back then to Pyrrah "What did you do to me?!" She summoned her bow again, readying to fire it. But then she suddenly blew up, letting out an anguished cry as her remains began to dissolve in the air.

Emerald could only stare, horrified at the sudden death of her boss. Mercury however, responded in a different manner.

"You bitch!" Mercury pulled back his leg ready to kill Pyrrah "I don't know what you did, but I'm not going to let you get away killing Cinder!" He then kicked downwards, aiming for her head.

The boot stopped before it could actually pierce her head, seemingly being held by another person. Then it was shoved off as it revealed a familiar small man and then it went back to its trademark position.

"Bomb #3 has been triggered!" The man then raised its hand, thumb twitching "Bites the Dust!" Then he pressed his thumb downwards and this caused Mercury's back to burst open similar to Cinders' and Emerald could only scream in horror and confusion…

As Pyrrah and Penny jumped away from each other, Penny several of her swords forward, using her semblance she pushed the swords away and was about to charge to Penny…

She then collapsed to her knees confused and terrified. Pyrrah wasn't expecting Cinder to die without warning. She was expecting the man to appear to and kill Cinder but not Cinder to just suddenly die just like the way she did before. Then how did that…

Her eyes widened and she began hyperventilating, as she got back to her feet and looked at a confused and concerned Penny. Pyrrah realized something, something that was incredibly dangerous. The mysterious man's ability…

'If I went back in time... then that means Cinder's Death is in the future!' She held her head 'Then that also means…!'

Mercury Black was going to die at 8:21 PM

* * *

 **A/N: Two chapters in two days!?**

 **Wat.**

 **Anyway, I seem to be on a roll with this story and the words seem to come naturally as I write this story. SO if you have any comments or criticism, feel free to say it.**


	4. Chapter 4

7:21 PM

'This man, he can kill people and then set back time, and then their deaths will happen at the moment they were killed in the loop before.' Pyrrah evaluated as she blocked out the world around her 'But what is his connection? Why does he have Jaune's voice? Why do only Jaune and I know about this loop?'

'Those are question for another day, now I should plan out my next moves very carefully. This is the third loop and Jaune and I have decent knowledge about the situation. Better make the most of it.'

Pyrrah got up from her knees and smiled at Penny "Sorry about that, I was feeling a bit off there. Let's truly begin our fight."

Oobleck and Port then told Penny and Pyrrah to go back to the ends of the arena and restarted the counter

Both contestants clashed in a flurry of sparks.

* * *

7:42 PM

'It should be any time now' Pyrrah thought as the fight continued on. As if answering her expectations suddenly Penny sent out thousands of swords at Pyrrah. 'This time I know the truth but I have to show Jaune about Emerald's illusions, he wasn't there when I found out so I have to tell him about it!' With the few moments she had before the hallucinations do dust knows what, she had to think of a way to tell Jaune. Then she knew one thing she had to do… instead of going along with her instincts to use her semblance, she instead crouched down and raised her shield.

The audience stared and murmured about Pyrrah as she suddenly defended herself against nothing. The four time Mistrilian champion had been doing well against her opponent. So it was a shock when she just crouched and raised her shield for no reason. This caused even Penny to stop fighting and just stare at Pyrrah.

Jaune however knew that Pyrrah would "kill" Penny and so did Pyrrah herself. 'But what is she trying to tell me? What did she see during the fight?' he pondered as he watched Pyrrah

Pyrrah winced as her mind was convinced that the swords managed to "impact" her shield but thankfully it wouldn't show the audience this. Looking over the rim of her shield, she saw Penny sending another volley of swords but she still knew that the illusions were not done. She racked her brain to find a way to tell Jaune and then an idea popped into her head.

'It's either hurt my image or allow the destruction of Beacon to happen' she mused as she sheathed Milos and raised her hand. 'And the choice is pretty obvious.'

Jaune and the audience saw Pyrrah sheathe her weapon and remained in this position. She remained this way and showed no signs of movement until Jaune saw her eyes look at him and then to where Emerald was. This process repeated several times until he realized 'It had something to do with Emerald, ok got it." He sent a short nod to confirm that he was catching on. Then she raised her hand and then jabbed a finger into the side of her head and then started to twist it (DIO style).

This caused the audience to burst into another bout of confusion as the champion was doing something **extremely** strange. Even the adults, who were just frowning at the odd actions before, were now leaning forward in their chair analyzing and trying to figure out the true purpose,

Jaune was also copying the adult's reaction but unlike the adults, he was playing charades with Pyrrah. He thought of every possibility 'Head? What does she mean by head? Did something happen to her head? She was fine before the match and nothing else happened, so…' He continued to watch Pyrrah do this action before another thought came up 'Wait, Emerald with her head… did Emerald do something to her head?' He glanced at Emerald who was intensely focusing on Pyrrah 'So… is she doing something to Pyrrah, maybe illusions?'

Deciding to test it out he shouted to Emerald "Hey, Emerald!" This seemed to get her attention and she looked at him questionably.

"Tell Mercury that I said to feel better!" Confused Emerald just nodded and fixed her attention back to Pyrrah.

Pyrrah looked over her shield again to see another barrage of "swords" heading her way. She took a deep breath, and activated her semblance. She would give Emerald what she wanted…

But Pyrrah was going was going to do it her way.

She pushed using her semblance, relieved to see the illusion fade. That relief soon faded away when she saw one of Penny's arm get ripped off. The arena erupted into a chorus of screams and gasps. Frantically Penny shouted, "It is alright, I am fine!" but this did nothing

Suddenly a soldier burst into the arena and ran to where Ironwood was. He leaned forward to whisper some words into his ears which caused Ironwood to frown. But before he could do anything else a shriek filled everyone's ears as a Nevermore descended to the colosseum. Penny immediately went to work, summoning her swords to distract and fight the giant Grimm.

Pyrrah and Jaune had a grim expression as they glanced at each other, they knew that they failed to prevent the Fall of Beacon from happening. Maybe it was bound to happen every time…

But maybe they can soften the outcome.

* * *

7:57 PM

Jaune and Pyrrah hacked and slashed through the endless waves of Grimm. When the amount of mobs seemed to be all cleared, they looked up just in time to see the dragon land and look at something in the tower as well as a Bullhead start to lose altitude and eventually crash.

"Pyrrah!" the aforementioned girl looked at her "You distract Cinder as long as possible and I'll help Yang and Blake with Adam!"

Pyrrah raised an eyebrow "Who's…?"

But Jaune cut her off with a kiss, then pulled away and started to run towards where he guessed where Blake fought Adam. After recovering from the kiss, she then made her way to the tower.

8:16 PM

After fighting through numerous Grimm and hacked knights, Jaune finally made it to where Blake and Adam just in time to see Blake get stabbed through the stomach.

"Blake!" both Yang and Jaune yelled at the same time. However Yang cleared more distance than Jaune. When he saw Adam smirk, he realized this was it.

Yang Xiao Long would lose her arm.

Just as he saw the sword swing to her direction, he shouted without thinking "Adam! You dirty Faunus fucker!"

Hearing this, Adam's aim was faltered but was still enough to cause a very deep wound in Yang's arm, causing the blonde girl to scream in pain trying to stop the flowing blood. With Adam distracted, Blake dragged herself towards Yang, who was still screaming in pain.

Adam slowly moved towards Jaune, a mask of rage on his face. 'Good news, I got his attention. Bad news, I got his attention.' Jaune prepared his shield and sword just in time when Adam dashed forward and swung his sword at Jaune

8:18:20 PM

"From our reports, you seemed like a normal human Jaune Arc," he commented as the battle continued "But perhaps we were wrong, you are just a filthy human after all." Seeing an opportunity, he broke Jaune's guard and swung downwards. Blake, as if sensing what Jaune would do next, shouted "No! Jaune, his semblance allows him to cut through aura!"

8:20:01 PM

Still, he willed his aura to rise. He held his breath as his Aura began to channel through his body, hoping that Pyrrah would take care of Cinder. However there was a shining pink light and then he felt his Aura shoot out…

* * *

8:20:02 PM

Cinder lurched forward, her back bursting. She stumbled wide eyed as she stared at Pyrrah who was strangely calm about the event that was playing before her. Cinder then realized the full danger of her current situation, she was heavily wounded and her aura would be exhausted by the time she was fully healed. This time, she had to make a tactical retreat and rethink her plans for now.

'But… I'll leave the dragon to the girl.' She thought as she raised her bow for one more attack. Anticipating it she raised her shield and then quickly spinning around and blocking the same attack aimed for her heel. Shocked, the recently teleported Cinder recovered quickly and then she proceed to quickly limp away. Before Pyrrah to catch up, a roar reminded her that the dragon was still here. Managing to raise her shield in time, she was hit by its tail and flung to the corner of the room. With several bones cracking, Pyrrah slid down the wall coughing up blood. Seeing the dragon raise a claw, she could only watch and do nothing.

'So that's it huh? My destiny didn't change, even after a second chance?" She watched the dragon swing its claw toward her 'Looks like destiny doesn't change after all.' She closed her eyes waiting for the claws to pierce her body. However a shout made her open her eyes.

"NO!" Pyrrah heard a familiar cry and the thing she saw was Ruby Rose, with her silver eyes shining, before everything whited out.

* * *

8:22 PM

Two gloved hands caught the blade, stopping it from fully swinging down.

Blake, Yang, Adam, and Jaune could only stare with shock as man suddenly appeared out of thin air. The man had light pink skin and was muscular and tall, almost taller than Adam. It had eyes and some sort of crown that looked like a cat's eyes and ears. It had symbols of a skull similar to its own head over its body and on a belt and gloves it was wearing.

Recovering, Adam jerked his sword free and skidded back from the man and Jaune. "What it this!? The reports never stated anything about his semblance being a man!" He watched as the mysterious man make a pose with one hand pointing down and another pointing up.

Jaune stared at the man "Is this my semblance?" As if hearing him the man turned and looked at him expectantly, as if answering his problem. He then had a flash of hope and then pointed towards Adam "If you're my semblance, attack him!" The man got ready and raised his right thumb, everyone tensed for the next action.

…

…

…

Adam soon relaxed and stared at the man in confusion, who had not moved a centimeter after raising his thumb. "That's it? It's just there for show!?" Adam began to laugh and charge towards Jaune and the man. Jaune, overcome, with panic turned to the man "Please, I'm about to be horribly maimed or killed! So do something!"

At this, the man finally pressed his thumb down with a " _click_ " and for a moment, nothing happened. Suddenly, Adam's sword began to crackle with pink electricity. Sensing something wrong, he threw away his sword just in time for it to literally explode. With a yelp of pain, Adam backed away from his smoking sword, clutching his severely burnt and mangled arm. He shot a glare at the three before rushing away, grabbing his sword on the way. 'What happened? Did Arc plant a bomb and I didn't know it? I have to retreat and observe for a while.' He glanced just in time to see Cinder also retreat as well. Wordlessly he ran to join her, both running away to strike again another time.

Jaune could only stare at the mysterious cat-like man who was also staring at him. 'Who is this? Why did he help me?' However Blake managed to get his attention "Jaune, I need help!" Seeing Blake struggle with an unconscious Yang, he rushed forward to reach the two girls in need. While lifting Yang in a bridal style, the man mimicked his actions and did it with Blake. The four rushed towards the last Bullheads, desperately needing help.

* * *

 **A/N: And cut! This chapter… I have mixed feelings about it. I feel like I did a good job while maybe I feel like I could have added another loop or two. Anyway, next up is the mystery behind this mysterious man (cough, Killer Queen, cough). Once again, if you have any comments or criticism then just say it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WOW! It's been a long time since the last upload…**

 **Eh, whatever. Here's the next (and maybe final) chapter, folks!**

* * *

" _The second time I woke up, I thought it was a bad dream, a tragedy that couldn't be overcome._

 _The third time, I wondered about the true nature of this tragedy._

 _Then in the fourth time…_

 _I decided to change this fate!_

 _I don't care if it's fate!_

 _I don't care if it's destiny!_

 _I will overcome this tragedy, no matter what fate or destiny says!"_

Jaune woke up with a gasp from his strange dream, well… dream was a stretch. All there was the black void of his subconscious and the voice of a boy. He slowly sat up from his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Feeling a presence next to him, he looked to see the mysterious man floating next to him.

"I bet you're the cause of this," the man just continued to just stare at Jaune "not that I'm complaining but…" with a sigh, Jaune resumed again "it's just I don't know who or what you are. You helped us before, but now can you at least answer my questions!?" Jaune gradually raised his voice as he ended his sentence.

Once again, all the man did was stare at him. Giving up, Jaune plopped back to his bed. It was a week after the Fall of Beacon, despair and fear filled the air. Blake, Yang, and Pyrrah were all asleep from their wounds and have yet to wake up. To add the number of casualties, many funerals were assigned for another day, marking the large number of casualties caused by the Fall of Beacon. However, the biggest mysteries were Ozpin, Ruby, and the man next to him.

Ozpin, during his fight with Cinder, had suddenly disappeared from the sight of society. Crow had decided to handle the situations in Beacon for the time being. Ruby, on the other hand, was in a coma. The strange thing was that she had no injuries whatsoever and also the fact that she was found passed out next to a wounded Pyrrah and a frozen dragon.

Yet despite this, the mysterious man standing by his side was the biggest mystery. Despite the fact that the man would not answer any of Jaune's questions, he would help out in many other ways. When Jaune was attending the three girls' wounds, the man would help bring supplies or even skillfully redressing their bandages. While patrolling the area of Patch, the man would keep a lookout and once again somehow blow up Grimm with one touch. But the strangest thing was…

* * *

 _2 days ago_

As Jaune patrolled the area once again, he heard soon heard an unfamiliar sound.

The sound of a child screaming.

Quickly, he ran towards the sound and the man was not far behind. Finally reaching his destination, he was met with a sickening sight. Three men were laughing and jeering as they pushed a young child around. With small tiger ears, the boys tried his best to not cry, and failing, as he was tortured by the cruel men.

"Hey!" the attention of the three men was drawn to the blonde hunter "Leave that kid alone!"

Laughing they just started to approach the boy "Hey boys, let's take care of this brat and get back to the main attraction!"

Reacting quickly, the man next to him reared his fist and shot out a punch towards the closest member. Thankfully, the man had not tried to blow up any human/Faunus targets, only using its fists and other hand to hand combat skills. The man was sent flying, as the others looked in shock and fear. The other two started to run away screaming about how the boy was a ghost magnet.

"Are you okay?" Jaune approached the boy and the man relaxed. The boy still shaking with fear flinched. "What's wrong?"

The boy finally met his eyes "Is a ghost haunting you?"

Jaune, confused, pointed towards the floating man "Can you not see him?" The boy could only stare in bewilderment. He just sighed and reached out a hand "Let's try to find somewhere for you to stay."

* * *

'Why can some people can't see you?' Jaune wondered as he looked at the man once again.

"Jaune?" He and the man glanced up to see Qrow leaning on Ozpin's cane. "The others are awake, cept Ruby. I think they want to see you…" he hesitated, glancing at the floating man, "and the floating cat man ghost."

The man roughly pushed Qrow to the side as both males rushed towards to where the girls were.

Reaching the door, he was greeted by the sight of his three friends awake talking to Ren, Nora, and Weiss nearby. Looking at the door, the six team members were greeted by the sight of a pleasantly surprised Jaune and the neutral stare of the mysterious man.

"Pyrrah!" he shouted as he lunged at the red haired champion. With a grunt she accepted his hug, stroking his hair as he snuggled with Pyrrah. In a whisper, Jaune muttered to Pyrrah "We did it, Pyrrah… we made it." Pyrrah just nodded as tears formed at the edge of her eyes.

"Um, excuse me sir?" the room's attention was brought to Blake. The mentioned man turned to look at the Faunus. "Thank you for saving us, if it hadn't been for you; then we would have been in more trouble."

The man did nothing, slowly bringing tension to the room. Blake, who was nervous before, was now extremely jumpy. Then, the man reached out his hand and Blake flinched. Witnessing the man blow up Adam's arm with his bare hands was brought back to Blake's mind. She closed her eyes as the man's hand was closing on her. The others, too nervous to move, watched the man reached for Blake's head.

With a soft 'pomph', Blake felt a hand on her head as it began to pat it. Opening her eyes, she saw the man still staring at her neutrally, but was now patting her head. After a while, he removed his hand. Everyone relaxed and Blake even had a small smile grow on her face.

"So…I know this is wrong to say but I'm glad we got here alive and…somewhat well." Yang remarked, also taking note of her arm and Blake's tired expression. "Still, it's too bad that many people just bit the dust during the fall."

" _Killer Queen! Bites the Dust!"_

Pyrrah gasped as an important memory surfaced in her thoughts. "How could I forget about this!" she accidentally shouted out loud, catching the attention of the others.

"Pyrrah, what do you mean? Forget about what?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jaune! This was the man who protected me! And could even be the one who did this!" She declared as she pointed at the man next to Jaune.

Now everyone was staring at the man next to Jaune. "Jaune what does that mean!? You were nowhere near the tower during the fall!" Weiss nearly screamed this, narrowing her eyes.

"What about "this"? What did he do?" Blake also asked now wary of the man floating near the blonde boy.

Shooting a questioning look at Pyrrah, who nodded, and then sighed. He turned towards the others "Well, it's a long story but…" and thus Jaune began his tell the story.

The room was currently silent as they processed the details presented to them. "So what you're saying is that… you managed to go back in time to the time before the match. Also that originally I lost my arm, Blake ran away, and… Pyrrah died." Yang pretty much summed up the story presented to them.

"In short, yeah."

"Doesn't matter, we have to find out what this man can really do. So Jaune…" Pyrrah adopted a mischievous grin "…we're beginning your training again when I'm better."

Jaune smiled softly and this when Ren butted in "Jaune, shouldn't we have a name for this man since he doesn't have one?" Everyone then started thinking up a name, until Pyrrah came up with one.

"How about Killer Queen? That was the name he shouted when he protected me."

"Killer Queen…" Weiss spoke the name again experimentally "for a name so strange… it fits."

"Seeing how the man can apparently blow up stuff, that name is probably going to be the only normal thing about him." Nora decided to, oddly calmly, insert her own opinion.

"Alright then!" Jaune turned to the man "Do you like the name?"

The man struck a pose "Killer Queen!" the man declared, seemingly satisfied.

Everyone shared a laugh as Jaune lightly leaned back to Pyrrah as he closed his eyes, happy that he was in the arms of the person he loved.

* * *

 _One week later_

Ruby opened her eyes, seeing the ceiling of a familiar room.

'Is this… my room?'

Ruby was understandably confused, one minute she was shouting Pyrrah's name and then the next she woke up somewhere familiar. A few seconds later, the memory came back crashing down, she was in her bedroom in Patch. Before she could try to get up and explore she caught a sight of something from the corner of her eyes. With a lot of effort in her tired state, she managed to turn your head to see a strange man staring at her.

Ruby screamed and the man noticed this and reached beyond her vision, trying to get something. She continued to scream, silently begging for someone to rescue her, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Ruby, are you okay? Is there anything feeling odd?" She stopped screaming and opened her eyes to see Jaune kneeling next to her bed, with a concerned face, along with the man floating next to him.

"Who is he?!" Ruby exclaimed with a bit of fear and cation. Jaune looked at the man floating next to him and sighed.

"Sorry if he scared you, probably scary if a random man was standing in front of you." He let out a chuckle "Anyway, this is Killer Queen." The mentioned man waved 'Hello' to Ruby. "We don't know how it happened. But apparently he sorta like… a humanoid manifested semblance of mine. He won't do anything unless I want him to."

Ruby relaxed after hearing the explanation, then another question came to mind "Where's the others?"

"Weiss, Blake, and Yang are actually in Yang's room. Ren and Nora, probably helping the locals. Pyrrah is waiting outside, we just started to train again." Jaune then stood up and made his way to the door "I'll tell the others about you awake." With that, he exited Ruby's door to see Pyrrah waiting beside the door. Seeing Jaune finally come out she smiled and took his hand.

Turns out when Pyrrah recovered from her injuries, she stuck herself with Jaune at every opportunity. They both had the same jobs, the same patrol route, and, of course, shared the same bed. Both would cling to each other as if addicted to each other.

However both would also spare with each other, though lightly, to see what Killer Queen really can do. They made up strategies with Killer Queen's touch, one being that Pyrrah would launch a projectile with her magnetism and Killer Queen would charge it, blowing up the target upon contact.

However the most amazing discovery was what Killer Queen actually was. At the end of one of their matches, Jaune decided to help Pyrrah up. Killer Queen had suddenly appeared and helped Pyrrah up, just what Jaune thought he was going to do. Experimentally, he asked Pyrrah to channel her aura through her hands and touch Killer Queen. When she did it, they both shocked to see that Pyrrah's hands settled on Killer Queen's arm without phasing through for the first time. In addition, Jaune somehow felt hands gently on his arm, despite no one doing the action. This caused both of them to do a few experiments to find out several things:

1\. Killer Queen was Jaune's semblance and aura manifested

2\. He can only be seen by other people who unlocked their Aura

3\. He would follow any of Jaune's instincts or carry out actions he wants Killer Queen to do.

4\. Killer Queen can only be damaged by Aura charged attacks.

5\. Any injury affecting Killer Queen would also affect Jaune, since it is his own Aura being damaged.

6\. Killer Queen could turn any inanimate nonliving object into a bomb (even hair or fur).

This information, with the mystery finally solved, was then shared to the others. There was emotions ranging from surprise, shock, and glee ("No Nora, I won't have him purr like a cat!"). With these facts, Killer Queen became a part of the group despite having no personality nor independent conscious.

The biggest accomplishment was, though, was finding out how the time loops worked. They both found out that by touching a person and "charging" him or her, Killer Queen would leave Jaune and instead be inside the person. If a certain condition is set off (such as someone trying to harm Pyrrah from before) then Killer Queen would blow up anyone who triggered the bomb. Then the person and Jaune would travel back in time for an hour or even a day, and only he and the "bomb" would know what happened. The person who died in the previous loop would die at the same time he or she was killed, the loops would only stop if Killer Queen was called back by Jaune. Deciding a name for this type of attack, both settled for "Bites the Dust" since it was what Killer Queen declared while triggering it.

They approached the door everyone was sharing and opened the door to see the other five team members conversing with each other. "Ruby's finally awake, she wants to see you guys." At this everyone scrambled to Ruby's room, Blake and Yang being helped by the others to quickly hobble and limp to the young leader of RWBY.

However instead of following them, Killer Queen appeared and shut the door. Pyrrah let a small "Yip!" when Jaune unexpectedly grabbed her and both of them flopped onto the bed. She let out a sigh, though it was more happy than annoyed, and she cuddled closer to Jaune who was copied the action. After a few seconds, both faced each other and leaned in. They had a deep kiss conveying their joy about the present but also the fear of losing each other again.

Breaking the kiss, they leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "I love you, Pyrrah, with all my heart." Jaune decided to break the silence.

"I love you too Jaune, from the very beginning." Then both remained on the bed, cuddling, before their friends came back.

* * *

 _Three days later_

"Are you sure, Yang?" Ruby asked her sister who smiled at her younger sister.

"Yeah, I'm still recovering from that nasty cut. Besides I need to rest a bit after all… this." Her small smile turned into a big grin "Besides," she gestured to a sleeping Blake tightly hugging the blonde brawler "she also needs some rest. But she is a bit clingy, though. Now I got Kitty Cat all to myself now." Her grin faded "Not that I blame her though. Anyway, I think I can recover and make some new tips. At least Adam did teach me something, I have to make new strategies and techniques instead of just brute force."

Nodding, Ruby started to leave and paused at her door "Love you, sis."

Yang had a small smile "Love you too, make sure you stay safe."

Ruby went out the front door, greeted by the sight of team JNPR with Killer Queen floating behind Jaune. Nodding, the five team members started heading towards Haven, the only place that can be searched for clues.

FIN…?

* * *

 **A/N: Ok first, some explanation about Killer Queen. What I mean, is that many people seem to misinterpret its powers (in my opinion). Here's some things to note:**

 **Killer Queen seems to only be able to "charge" inanimate, nonliving objects. As in part 4, he charged a door handle, a shirt (that random boyfriend), (almost) Koichi's uniform, and even Hayato's hair.**

 **The bomb seems to work effectively on contact. While the transmuted object can explode like a bomb. The damage from the explosion can be minimalized by triggering an explosion so that the in contact target would be "erased"**

 **Bites the Dust's maximum time is at least 24 hours.**

 **So that's that. Another thing is that I am still debating whether or not create this as a whole new AU in general or just wait for Vol. 4 to come out. So this fic may sit in the dark until I come up with a decision. Or…maybe I can make some slice of lifefy moments between the ten days until I make the decision. Anyway, if you have a comment or any other criticism then just say it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Whelp I made my mind! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

" _My name is Yoshikage Kira. I'm 33 years old. My home is in the upscale is in the upscale neighborhood northeast of Morioh. I'm currently a bachelor…"_

' _What is going on?' Jaune could only think as he found himself looking through a man's vision. Currently the man was standing up from a crouch, trying to pick up something Jaune couldn't see. As the man was saying this, he saw a younger boy confused and scared as some bee-like figures surrounded him. 'Are these the boy's Aura? Do people have different semblances when this type of ability appears?'_

" _I was just explaining what I do to go about my life quietly, with a calm_ _ **HEART.**_ _If you keep worrying about winning and losing, it'll just stick in your mind, and you'll be troubled. You won't be able to sleep at night if you're always worried about enemies…"_

' _Huh… this guy's pretty smart. Being calm and not worrying helps with your mind…this guy is pretty great at maintaining his emotions.' He then saw the boy's expression change to terror 'But why I am…'_

" _What I'm trying to say, young Shigechi, is that you are exactly the kind of_ _ **troublesome nuisance**_ _that threatens my tranquility." Jaune then felt something manifest in front of him and his (mental) eyes widened in shock._

" _I will erase you." And Killer Queen manifested itself in front of the man named Kira Yoshikage._

With a gasp, Jaune shot up from his sleeping bag. Taking in rapid breaths, he took a few seconds to calm down before sighing. Currently he and the others decided to camp out in a small clearing to rest for the night. Despite traveling for four days, they were still a long way from Haven.

'What was that?' Jaune pondered as he stretched silently careful not to wake up the others. 'I remember having that strange… dream, but this one…' He was interrupted when he heard rustling sounds of a sleeping bag moving around and looked toward the direction of the noises. He was greeted with the sight of Pyrrah wiggle out of her sleeping bag adorably, before blinking her eyes tiredly. With a yawn, she finally got out of her bag and leaned next to Jaune.

'What's wrong? Nightmares?" Ever since they had reunited, both team members had the same repeating nightmare. The same one where the original events of the fall had happened before Bites the Dust was unlocked.

Jaune shook his head "No… this time I was someone else. And the strange thing is that he had Killer Queen with him."

Pyrrah's eyes widened and pulled away to stare at Jaune "What, but, when…" raising her hands and then took a breath "Ok… so you're saying that you had a dream that another man had Killer Queen as his semblance?" Seeing Jaune nod she decided to continue "Anything else that's a bit eye-raising?"

"Well he was facing a boy who seemed to have the same type of semblance of mine." Jaune recalled as Pyrrah titled her head, intrigued. "Only this time, it looked like several bee-like creatures instead of a humanoid like Killer Queen."

'Still what's this man's history with Killer Queen? Is there other people with my semblance? Why am I having these dreams? What…' His thoughts were cut short when Pyrrah put a hand on his cheek.

"Jaune, I don't what you're thinking but if it's about the dream. I'm sure that we'll be able to find answers soon. So please, don't be too stressed over this. We already have the whole ordeal with Cinder and… whoever she is working for." Pyrrah gave him a reassuring smile and continued "So let's focus the current problem and find the answers to other questions on the way, ok?"

Jaune was about to say something until he realized Pyrrah's hand on his cheek. For some reason he gently grabbed the hand and started to observe it. Then he began rubbing his cheek all over it, like a cat. 'Why didn't I notice this before?' Jaune thought as he blissfully rubbed Pyrrah's hand against his cheek 'Pyrrah has the softest hand I ever felt! I just want do this all day…'

Blushing and flustered, Pyrrah could do nothing as Jaune suddenly began to fawn over her hand. 'It's so embarrassing and so strange… but at the same time… it feels so good…' She began to feel uncomfortable as Jaune continued without any sign of stopping.

"Uh… Jaune?" There was no response as he continued his sudden strange habit. "Jaune?" Then she felt him bringing her hand away from his cheek but then she felt something warm and wet trail over her fingers and palm. Shocked she saw Jaune starting to lick her hand, her blush intensified until her skin matched the color.

"JAUNE! I THINK YOU SHOULD STOP NOW!" Pyrrah tried to snap Jaune out of whatever mood he was in. However he continued without any signs of stopping. Soon as she felt Jaune's continuing to lick her hand, another feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach.

'Maybe…maybe this isn't too bad…' The strange feeling began to intensify but soon completely dissipated when she heard someone clearing their throat. Luckily, Jaune noticed the sound too and both turned to the noise. Greeting them was a flustered Ruby, a smirking amused Ren, and a bouncing excited grinning Nora.

Then the two lovers realized what they were doing and both darted away from each other, with their blushes radiating with the reddest shade ever. "Uh… I'll get the firewood for the morning." With that she grabbed her weapon, hurrying into the woods.

The clearing was filled with an awkward silence until Ruby approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Jaune, maybe you show how much you love her by doing that."

Jaune was about to say something but once again, he payed attention to the young leader's hand. Ruby, realizing where his gaze was and could only mutter a "Oh no…" before another hand grabs her own.

* * *

"I brought back some firewood enough for…" Pyrrah trailed off as she saw Jaune fawning over Ruby's hand. Her arms fell to the side, dropping the firewood. For a while, Pyrrah could only stare until her expression changed from blank shock to furious anger. "JAUNE NIKOS ARC!" Jaune snapped out of his hand rubbing and stared at Pyrrah with confusion and shock. "What…?"

"How dare you fawn over Ruby's hand!?" She marched to Jaune, lightly shoving Ruby away and then shoving her hand to Jaune "The only hand you should be fawning over is MINE!" Jaune at first repeated his action hesitantly, however as time progressed he was lost in bliss and rubbed Pyrrah's hand with vigor and joy.

"Uh… Pyrrah?" Ren tried to hide his smirk while Nora had both hands clamped on her mouth, trying to prevent any laughs to escape.

"What!?" Pyrrah demanded with a confident smirk, relishing that Jaune would only fawn over her hand. Then the smirked vanished and she had a blank expression as the statement was repeated in her mind. Then her face color transformed from normal pale peach to blood red as she realized what she just did, and she looked away as Jaune continued his rubbing.

Ruby, still slightly flustered, shook her head as Ren still watched with amusement and Nora was on the ground belting out laughs as she rolled around clutching her stomach. 'Well… at least everyone's still normal as ever.' Ruby continued to watch the chaotic scene with a warm smile. 'I think we should relax for this morning.'

* * *

 **A/N: Short filler chapter this time huh? Well so it's filler for now but it's to confirm something: I decided I'll continue this story as an AU since things will probably change in Vol. 4 and also it'll take a long time until it actually comes out so… yeah. Guess what'll come eventually~?**

 **Another stand?**

 **Something else?**

 **Who knows… except me anyway…**

 **Oh yeah I also got another story idea:**

Jonathan Arc…

Joseph Schnee…

Jotaro Brawen…

Josuke Xiao Long…

Giorno Belladonna…

Jolyne Scarlentina…

Johnny Nikos…

Josuke Valkyrie…

…was a bizarre individual to say the least.

That day eight shooting stars were born in the world of Remnant, each will surpass the fate given to them and perhaps help their world overcome its dark fate as well.

These are the bizarre tales of Remnant.

 **Well there's my next story idea, thankfully I won't be working on this until I work on other stories. Anyways, if there's anything you want to say, then just say it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: God I love Voodoo Kingdom (Specifically the JoJo remix).**

 **If you guys read the latest chapter to A Semblance of Standing Proud, you know that I have a bit of trouble writing. But still don't worry this period might pass eventually, so now let's get started.**

* * *

Jaune ducked as a Beowolf jumped towards him then he turned around and decapitated the Grimm as it crashed against the ground. As they neared Haven they had encountered a horde of assorted Grimm, roaming around trying to find new prey in the current state of chaos. Now Team JNPRR was fighting the small army of Grimm and they were slowly thinning the amount of creatures.

Ruby landed next to Jaune, having failed to kill a Nevermore with a jump attack. She took out a bullet from her pouch and raised it toward Jaune. "Jaune! Stray Cat!"

With a nod, Jaune summoned Killer Queen who raised a finger, crackling with pink energy, before it smacked its finger against the bullet Ruby was holding. With one fluid motion, Ruby loaded the bullet into Crescent Rose before firing it at a Nevermore. The bullet hit it in the wing, but was unfazed as it continued to rain feathers down at the group. However with a " _click"_ from Killer Queen's trigger, an explosion consumed the Nevermore and its remains dissolved in the air.

"Incoming~!" With that Nora, riding on an Ursa, charged through several Grimm; swinging her hammer at the numerous creatures of Grimm. "NORA!" the magenta eyed boy cried in exasperation as he chased and occasionally fought the Grimm in his path. He ran after the cheering hammer wielder while Pyrrah was fending off her own group of Grimm.

Slowly but surely, the number of Grimm thinned out until the group was panting from exhaustion and a few minor cuts. 'Hope that was the last of them. I'm all out of ammo and I don't think I can exert any more power in my exhausted state.' Pyrrah became even more skeptical when she saw her other teammates search for ammo to reload but came up with empty pockets.

With a sudden crash, even more Grimm began to charge in their direction. The horde was composed of Beowolves, Ursas, Boarbatusks, Nevermores, and even Deathstalkers. 'This is bad, we're all exhausted and out of ammo.' Pyrrah observed with obvious worry. However her thoughts were interrupted when Jaune roughly grabbed her head.

"Killer Queen!" With that, the mentioned figure appeared over Jaune. With a glare, he added "Bomb #2! (1)" After saying that, Killer Queen reappeared behind Pyrrah and she took action. Instead of running away or fighting, the Mistral champion instead rushed to the horde of Grimm. When she was a fair distance away from the group, the horde suddenly stopped in their tracks. In each one of their eyes, the horde of Grimm's eye was wide open with a familiar figure facing away.

"Bites the Dust!" With that declaration, Killer Queen pressed the trigger and there was an explosion. The Grimm's backs were blown open and Pyrrah watched as she was transported through a mysterious portal…

Pyrrah gasped as she almost tripped on a hidden root, but Jaune managed to catch her just in time. With a smile and a "Thank you", the group continued to move on…

Pyrrah and Jaune paused and blinked a few times. The group looked back, confused at the sudden pause from the duo. Jaune then sighed in relief, with Pyrrah doing the same and leaning against Jaune.

"Something happen?" Ruby decided to ask the pair.

Killer Queen reappeared behind Jaune and he only said "Bites the Dust" in response. Everyone else let out an "Oh" in understanding.

"So, what happened?" Ren decided to ask about the next hour in the future.

Both Jaune and Pyrrah looked at each other "I think we should do a bit of planning…" And with that, Jaune began to formulate a plan with the current tidbits of knowledge he had.

* * *

Sighing in relief, the group emerged from the forest just after a huge horde of Grimm stampeded past them. From Jaune's memory, the group managed to take a path in which it would take longer. However, they would avoid the horde and both groups managed to bypass each other without being detected.

Just as they passed through the gates of Haven, they inspected the school. While not as breath taking as Beacon, there was a beauty to it. It looked just like a castle, however this time was smaller and more humble. The bright moonlight reflected off the building and casted a shadow incredibly long for a medium sized building.

"Alright team! Let's move out!" Ruby let out an enthusiastic cheer as they started to go towards the entrance.

"Where do you think the piece of information is?" Pyrrah decided to ask this while they were walking.

"I'm sure if we ask, they might know where it is…" Nora started to reply until she realized something "Ren? You okay…wait, where are you?!"

Everyone stopped and looked around before looking behind seeing Ren's body face down on the ground.

"Ren!" Nora frantically yelled and rushed to him and turned him over. Strangely, his face was peaceful and slightly bruised, as if he just fell asleep on the spot.

"What happened?! Is there someone here!?" Pyrrah yelled in confusion. With that the other team members brought out their weapons and studied their surroundings. "The lights are out, so nobody should be in the school right now!"

"Wait! Guys! Some-" Then suddenly Nora was cut off and when everyone looked at her, she was also face down on the ground.

"Nora!" Both Pyrrah and Ruby rushed to her but Killer Queen emerged and stopped both of them.

"Guys…" Jaune began with a cautious tone "Look what's in Nora's hand…" Pointing to Nora's limp open hand, there was something there. It was a syringe with a little red coating the needle, with a bright green tail at its end.

In other words, a tranquilizer dart and there was a red dot roaming over their teammate's unconscious bodies.

Responding to the sight, the three remaining former students grouped together again looking around their surroundings. "Ruby can you spot the sniper!?" Jaune shouted to the red reaper.

Trying to trace the red dot back to the gun, Ruby tried to find the sniper with her own scope. "Sorry Jaune, but it's too dark! I can't really see anything!" Just then she noticed a red dot on Pyrrah's body "Pyrrah!"

Pyrrah turned to look at Ruby but then with a "whoosh", a dart was sticking out of Pyrrah's chest. Pyrrah's eyes rolled back to her head and fell forward, unconscious from the tranquilizer. Then another dart appeared on Ruby's shoulder and she also fell unconscious, leaving Jaune as the only awake person.

"Shit! Ruby! Pyrrah!" Jaune shouted in frustration at the hidden attacker. Suddenly Killer Queen appeared and its hand blurred as it caught a dart with its index finger and thumb. Its hand blurred again but and then came up with another dart. Jaune was shocked at the speed Killer Queen portrayed, but shook it off as KQ caught another dart. As it continued this process, Jaune tried to think of a plan.

'What should I do-?' Then he felt a tiny prick in his thigh, so tiny that he probably wouldn't have noticed. Looking down, he saw Killer Queen with only the tail and a bit of glass from the dart. Looking at his thigh, he saw the broken tranquilizer dart leaking some of the chemical. But the damage was done, as enough tranquilizer managed to enter his system.

"Oh, you gotta be-." Soon Jaune's eyes felt heavy and he collapsed, as the tranquilizer knocked him out.

* * *

 _Once again, Jaune was dreaming again in the perspective of the man he knew as Kira Yoshikage, the possible previous owner of Killer Queen. Through the man's vision, he looked the inside of, what it seemed, a shoe store with three people inside. One of them was a normal citizen, possibly the owner of the store. Another was a giant of a man, 195cm with a getup consisting of a white trench coat and pants adorned with golden chains and buttons portraying a hand and various aquatic symbols. The last individual was tiny, but his getup indicated that he was just another student. Jaune mentally jolted when he heard the voice of Kira echoing in his head._

' _Damn… how did they track me!?' Then after a moment of silence, the voice came up again 'Of course… the button! That little shit must have grabbed the button with his Harvest while I was too focused on charging that doorknob!'_

 _Then the three males moved toward something in the back where they were inspecting something. 'I have to hope that the man didn't label my clothes.' Kira thought nervously while Jaune just watched silently._

" _Let's see here…ummm…hmmm. How do read this kanji, in a name?" Both men heard the shopkeeper say while the boy kept insisting that he should see it._

' _You fool… if you just shooed them away…' With that, Killer Queen appeared and reared back its left hand 'I would have left you here, let you continue your peaceful, normal job. Although your decision is something I respect, your death is something that I need to continue my peaceful life.'_

 _Just as Killer Queen swiped its left hand and something dashed out of it, the entire world began to white out and Jaune felt himself wake up._

* * *

With a jolt, Jaune woke up to find himself against the back of a concrete wall and groaned. Just as he regained his bearings, he found several guns pointed at him. Looking around, he saw his friends also tied and being guarded by other members. However, he noted the school in sight nearby and that there were several trucks with a symbol on them. A red claw with a wolf's head (This is the correct symbol, right?), the White Fang. Standing before him was a smirking individual, the White Fang Lieutenant (though the group, except Ruby, wouldn't know.)

"Well, Arc, looks like you finally woke up. You are the first one to wake up. I heard some very _wonderful_ things about you. And you managed to get a hit in without him noticing, which is something." He then turned to the unconscious bodies of his teammates "Unfortunately, now we're going to have to bring you in. You move with a purpose to Haven, and we don't you to find something to bring us down."

Then a grunt ran up to the Lieutenant and proclaimed "Sir, the coast is clear! No one is looking, we can properly escape." The Lieutenant smiled and replied "Good, pack up everything. We're going to transport these kids to Adam."

Noticing that Pyrrah was just within range, Killer Queen was called out and tried to reach for her. 'If I can just reach Pyrrah, I can activate 'Bites the Dust', then we can avoid this.'

However before the hand can reach her, the Lieutenant took a handgun from a grunt and pressed it against Pyrrah's head "Don't even think about it, Arc. Do you really think I'm not prepared for this?" He grinned sadistically as he pressed the muzzle even harder "Our leader remembers how you managed to get a 'lucky' hit in. But when we were assigned to ambush you, he made sure to warn all of us to not let our guard down on all of you. Unfortunately, we only had four aura restraining cuffs, we weren't expecting the red one, so we just had to tie you up."

Jaune hesitated and Killer Queen was so close to touch Pyrrah, trying one more time Killer Queen reared back its hand trying to "arm" Pyrrah. What everyone didn't notice was that when Killer Queen swung its hand, the hand was its left…

And that something flew out as the hand arched toward Pyrrah, thrown into the shadows of the trucks.

The Lieutenant's response was pressing the muzzle closer and his trigger finger tightening, making Jaune hesitated again. Finally after a few moments of tense silence, Killer Queen's hand went limp and he faded back into Jaune.

With a smug smirk, the White Fang Lieutenant gestured to the captured group "Bring them into a truck, I'm sure _certain_ people would be _happy_ to see them." Several soldiers walked toward the group and roughly pulled them the team up. Just when they were about to escort them to one of the trucks, a shrill voice rang out.

"HEY IDIOT! LOOK OVER HERE!"

* * *

 **(1) Since he didn't discover a certain "bomb" yet, he calls BTD "Bomb #2"**

 **A/N: Whelp, that's all. Just like always, if you have any comments or criticism then just say it.**


End file.
